A Shoulder Too Lean On
by Alexis Jones-Smith
Summary: A story about healing from something tramatic, will be a Ten/Martha later on. Please Read and Review. Has been re-written, please re-read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A Shoulder Too Lean On**

**A/N: Ok this is not going to be a funny story. I got this idea as I was talking to my sorta boyfriend, the Doctor will be very emotional and he will be very jumpy, you will find out why in the end of this chapter. Martha broke up with Tom and is unattached, this will eventually become a Ten/Martha, but we will work up to that slowly. Jack will also be in this story as a shoulder to cry and lean on, if you guys are as brilliant as I think you are you will figure out why the Doctor is jumpy and emotional before the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoy this story. I have re-written this so it is more believable.**

**Chapter 1: No I Am Not Alright **

Martha was awoken by someone knocking on her door; she looked at her clock two thirty in the Morning. "Who in their right mind would be visiting me at two thirty in the morning?" She grumbled as she pulled her silk robe on and went down stairs.

"Alright I'm coming!" Martha shouted as the knocking got louder. Martha looked through the peep gasped when she saw the Doctor standing there.

"Doctor!" She gasped and she unlocked the door and swung it open.

"Martha." He said with a smile, but Martha could see pain and fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she cupped his cheek.

"Martha can we go inside?" He asked.

"Come on you go and sit down in the living room and I will go make us some tea." Martha said and he went to the living room.

Martha came in with two steaming cups of tea and a plate full of the chocolate biscuits the Doctor loved, he plastered a fake smile on his lips as she set the plate down and handed him his tea.

"Thank you." He murmured as he took big gulp of tea.

"Doctor what is wrong?" She asked after a few moments.

"Nothing is wrong." He told her and Martha could see him tense up.

"Something is wrong; now please tell me what it is so I can help you?" Martha whispered as she wrapped an arm around his thin waist.

"I'm fine." He said and he took another sip of his tea.

"Then why did you come?" She asked softly.

"Cant I visit my best friend?" He asked with a weak smile.

"Yeah, but you usually don't come at three something in the morning." Martha said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh is it that early? I will go, you need your sleep." He murmured as he got up.

"No." Martha said grabbing his arm.

"What?" He asked softly.

"You will not go." She replied.

"And why not?" He almost growled.

"Because something happened to you and I am going to help you, but you have to tell me what happened." Martha told him as she pulled him back to the couch.

"I'm alright." He protested as she sat him down on the couch.

"Now you know better than to lie to me." Martha said as she gave him a look and the Doctor was reminded of Francine.

"I can't tell you right now." He murmured softly.

"Do you not trust me?" She asked quietly.

"I trust you with my life, but it I need to think things over." He told her with a weak smile.

"Can I call Jack?" Martha asked after a few moments.

"That would be nice." He replied.

"Be back in a sec." Martha said and she left the room.

8888888888

"Jack?"

"Hello Nightingale, what makes you call at this hour?"

"It's the Doctor."

"Is he okay?" Jack asked worriedly.

"I don't know, he won't tell me." Martha said sounding close to tears.

"I am on my way over." Jack said and he hung up.

8888888888

"Do you want to watch a movie while we wait for Jack to get here?" Martha asked as she came back in the living room.

"Sure." He said.

"How about…. _Close Encounters of the Third Kind?" _Martha asked.

"Never seen it." He answered.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Martha gasped.

"No I'm not." He said with a small smile.

"You have to watch this!" Martha exclaimed as she put the movie.

"Is it good?" He asked.

"I like it." Martha said as she put the movie in and sat down next to him.

Martha gently pulled him down so his head laid in her lap, she ran her fingers through his soft hair and she heard him sigh softly.

"Comfortable?" Martha asked as she ran her fingers through his hair again.

"Very." He murmured softly and they both feel silent as they watched the movie.

8888888888

They had been watching the movie for about thirty minutes and the Doctor had almost fallen asleep when they heard a loud knocking.

"That would be Jack." Martha said and the Doctor moved out of her lap so she could get up.

"Jack! Ianto?" Martha said when she saw Jack and his lover standing at her door.

"Hello nightingale, I hope you don't mind, he insisted." Jack said as he picked her up and spun her around before setting her back on her feet.

"I don't mind at all." Martha said as she gave Ianto a tight hug.

"Where is he?" Jack asked.

"On the couch watching _Close Encounters of the Third Kind."_ Martha said as she led Jack and Ianto into the living room.

The Doctor had moved to the end of the couch and he had taken off his shoes, socks, and jacket.

"Hey Doc." Jack said as he sat down at the opposite end of the couch and moved the Doctor's feet into his lap.

"Hey." The Doctor said giving him a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked softly.

"I feel fine." The Doctor replied, but Martha could tell he was lying.

"No you're not and you know it." Jack said as he gently pulled the Doctor up so he could sit next to him.

"I'm fine, really I am." The Doctor said softly.

"Doc you can tell me anything." Jack said as he took the Doctor's hand.

"Don't call me that." He replied with a weak smile.

"I think it suits you." Jack said as he stroked his thumb across the Doctor's wrist and the Doctor flinched, Jack looked at the Doctor's wrist and felt fear course through him when he saw bruises on the Doctor's pale skin. "Where did you get this?" Jack asked gently

"I don't know." The Doctor mumbled.

"Who did this to you?" Jack asked calmly.

"I don't know who did it." The Doctor muttered.

"Someone has hurt you and I want to know who it was." Jack said softly.

"They didn't tell me their names." The Doctor said quietly.

"What did they look like?" Jack asked.

"They are not human and this took place on another planet." He said signaling to his wrists.

"What did they do to you?" Jack asked gently.

"I'm not ready to talk about it yet." He mumbled.

"Martha do you have a guest bedroom?" Jack asked as the Doctor to fall asleep.

"Yeah let me go make the bed up." Martha whispered and she disappeared down the hall.

8888888888

Martha returned a few minutes and told Jack that she had made a bed for him.

"Come on, you need to wake up." Jack whispered and he gently nudged the alien in the shoulder.

"Don't wanna get up." The Doctor mumbled into Jack's chest.

"I know you don't want to, but you will be more comfortable in a bed." Jack said and he gently pushed the Doctor off his shoulder. The Doctor gave him a glare and Jack gave him a grin.

"Come on." Martha said and she helped him to his feet.

88888888888

"Comfortable?" Martha asked once he got settled into bed.

"Can you stay with me tonight?" He asked softly.

"Yes I will stay with you." She said as she took off her robe and slipped underneath the blankets.

"Comfortable?" She asked again.

"Yes I am thank you." He said as he snuggled up next to her.

"Anytime sweetheart." Martha said and she kissed his cheek.

"Something happened to me and I am not ready to talk about it yet, I promise you will be the first person I talk to when the time is right." He said and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

8888888888

_He was back in that ally on a planet he couldn't with a name he couldn't remember and he was naked and tied up. There were two people standing over him, one woman and one man._

"_Well it is about time you woke up." The woman said as she eyed him lustfully._

"_Why are you doing this?" He croaked._

"_You were the first person to walk by us, we do this once a week, take unsuspecting people walking by us and have our way with them a few times and then we let them go. I might say we are looking forward to shagging you." She growled licking her lips._

_8888888888_

The Doctor woke with a scream, he was shaking all over, and Martha woke immediately and went to pull him into a hug.

"Let me go!" He screamed and Martha let him go.

"What's wrong?" Jack demanded as he and Ianto entered the room.

"He had a nightmare." Martha murmured and she approached him slowly. "It's okay." She murmured when he shrank away from her.

"No not again!" He cried and Martha immediately backed up.

"Doctor it's me Martha." She said softly and he relaxed slightly.

"I am so sorry." He sobbed and Martha wrapped her arms around him and let him sob into her shoulder.

"Help me." He sobbed.

"We will, I promise." Martha whispered.

**A/N: Well what did you think? Yes the Doctor got raped, but I promise you it will gradually get better. The Doctor has to heal and that will take time. He will tell Martha and Jack about what happened, just not yet. I didn't want to put the actual rape in here because I don't think people could stomach it. Ok what did you think of the re-write? Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Shoulder Too Lean On**

**A/N: You guys make me so happy at how many of you put this story on alert. I was worried that you guys would not like the rape idea. This story will have a happy ending and I hope you stick with it; I will have the Doctor talk a little about what happened in each chapter, enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Please tell me**

Martha held the Doctor as he sobbed; she blinked back her tears and held him tighter. Jack and Ianto watched from the door way, they did not come any closer just in case they scared him.

Ianto used to not like the Doctor because Jack loved the skinny alien, but he feels bad for the alien and on impulse he walks over and takes the Doctor out of Martha's arms and holds him as he sobs.

"It's okay, you're safe now." Martha cooed in the Doctor's ear as Jack came over and all three of them comforted the Doctor.

"T-they did a-awful things t-to me." He sobbed.

"They can't hurt you now." Ianto soothed.

"T-they d-did horrible things t-to m-me." The Doctor stuttered.

"Your safe now, I will not let anyone or anything hurt you." Martha cooed as she took him in her arms and hummed softly in his ear.

"I'm scared." The Doctor said quietly.

"We are here for you." Martha said softly.

"Let's get you back in bed." Jack said and he helped the Doctor up and caught him as he collapsed.

8888888888

The Doctor woke with a scream for the second time, Martha grabbed him in a tight hug and he sobbed loudly.

"Another nightmare?" Jack asked as he came in the room, the Doctor let out a cry of terror and dove into the corner.

"Please not again." He whimpered and shrank away from Jack as the immortal man came close to him.

"Doctor what happened to you?" Jack asked as he reached out and hand to touch him and the Doctor slapped his hand away and tried to get further back in the corner.

"Don't touch me!" He snarled.

"Doctor it's me Jack, I am not going to hurt you, I promise." Jack whispered as he moved closer to the terrified alien.

"Help me." The Doctor whimpered.

"I intend to." Jack murmured and he pulled the Doctor into his arms and held him close.

"Do you want some tea?"Ianto asked the Doctor gently.

"Yes please." The Doctor said quietly.

"How do you like it?" Ianto asked.

"You make the tea and I will put what he likes in it." Martha said and Ianto nodded.

"We are going to be here for you every step of the way." Martha said and she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you." The Doctor whispered back and he curled up in Jack's lap.

888888888888

"Here you go." Martha said as she gave him a cup of tea and a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you for everything." The Doctor said and he took a large gulp of tea.

"I am going to make breakfast." Jack said as he gently put his hands at the Doctor's hips to move him off his lap and the Doctor let out a whimper of pain and Jack immediately let him go.

"Can I see?" Jack asked gently.

The Doctor nodded and Jack gently pulled his shirt up and both he and Martha gasped when the saw the ugly black bruises on the Doctor's hips.

"I am going to kill the people that did this to you." Jack promised.

"Please don't." The Doctor said softly.

"They hurt you." Jack murmured as he cupped the Doctor's cheek.

"I know, but killing them won't help me." The Doctor argued.

"I agree with you even if I still want to kill them." Jack muttered.

"Thank you." The Doctor said with a smile.

"I am going to fix us all something nice to eat, does that sound good?" Jack asked.

"Yes please." The Doctor answered.

Jack gave him a hug and a kiss on the forehead and he walked out of the room.

"You are going to be okay, I promise." Martha said as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"I have to show you something." The Doctor said as he pulled from Martha's embrace and he unbuttoned his shirt and Martha saw bruises and scratches on his pale skin.

"What happened?" Martha as she looked at the bruises and scratches all over his chest,

"_They _happened." He said softly.

"Who is they?" Martha asked gently.

"I don't know and I don't wish to, I just want to forget and move on." He murmured.

"You have to talk about it in order to move on." Martha said softly.

"I know." He murmured softly.

"I will always be here for you and if I ever find those sons of bitches that did this to you they will wish they had never been born." Martha vowed.

"One of them was a woman." He told her with a wince.

"I will still make her wish she had never been born." Martha growled.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." He said with a small laugh.

"You get on my bad side? No need to worry 'bout that, love." She said as she gave him a gentle hug.

Martha had a pretty good idea what happened to him and she prayed that she was wrong, but she had hunch that said she wasn't. Martha knew that even if he had been raped a rape kit wouldn't work because the things that did this to him weren't human, they were heartless creatures that deserved to be treated like they treated their victims. Martha hoped he would talk soon because the sooner he told her what happened the better off he would be.

8888888888

Jack came in an hour later and the Doctor and Martha were snuggled up together on the bed.

"Here you go; I made you your favorite." Jack said as he set a plate of bread on the Doctor's lap.

"Banana bread?" The Doctor asked softly.

"Yup now you two enjoy your bread and I and Ianto will be in the other room." Jack said and he left the two of them alone.

"Oh this is good." The Doctor moaned as he took his first bite.

He held it out to Martha and she took a bite and her eyes widened. "This is amazing." She exclaimed.

8888888888

They finished their bread and the Doctor had his head lying on Martha's belly and he listened to her stomach make weird noises.

"Martha?"

"Yes?"

"I am ready to talk a little now."

**A/N: Ok what did you think of the re-write? I hope you liked it because that was the only copy lol. I am trying to make it better and more believable if you will. I hope you all liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A Shoulder Too Lean On**

**A/N: Okay we will not have the rape in this story, we will just have the Doctor talk about it. There will be a lot of tears in this chapter (The Doctor is PMSing again *rolls eyes* so this chapter is a little soggy lol) **

**Chapter 3: Tears and Comfort**

"Are you sure?" Martha asked not wanting to rush him.

"Yes I'm sure." He murmured.

"Do you want me to get Jack?" She asked.

"No I will talk to both of you later, but for now I just want to talk to you." He said as he lay his head down on her belly and put an arm over her hips.

"I am all ears." Martha said as she ran her fingers through his thick brown hair.

He took a deep breath and began to tell her about what happened to him.

"I landed in an ally on some planet I won't even bother to try and name, it was kind of dark and creepy, but I didn't think anything of it. I had been walking for a while when I got the strange sense that I was being followed." He took a deep breath and continued. "I looked behind me and no one was there, so I turned around and someone hit me in the head and knocked me out." He brushed his tears away with the back of his hand and continued with his story.

"When I awoke there was a woman and a man, she said something about me being in the right place at the right time… I think she got that a little mixed up, she came over and started to touch me-"He broke off with a sob.

"I slapped her hand away and she hit me and then she gave me some sort of drug that paralyzed me and then she raped me… My body betrayed me and I had an orgasm, I felt horrible and I just wanted to die or for it to be over… I cried myself to sleep." He whimpered and he wrapped his arms tighter around her waist.

"You don't have to tell me this now." Martha murmured not wanting to see him in pain.

"No I need to tell you a little more, not the whole thing, but you need to here this next part." He told her firmly.

"Please continue." Martha murmured as she held him close.

"When I woke the second time the woman was nowhere to be seen, but the man was there. He did like she did, he touched me and I pushed him away and he slapped me… Then h-he r-raped me… it was horrible and it hurt so much and I was terrified." He lost the cap on his emotions and he began to sob, he wrapped his arms around Martha's waist and buried his face in her belly and sobbed loudly, Martha bit back her tears. She wanted to cry, but she didn't want him to feel worse so she just held him to her and let him cry.

88888888

He fell asleep and Martha went into the living room where Jack was and he held his arms open, she threw herself into them and sobbed uncontrollably. Jack sat there and held her as she cried, Ianto handed her a cup of tea once she stopped crying so hard. Martha took a long drink from her cup.

"What did he tell you?" Jack asked gently.

"Jack he will tell you when he is ready" Martha said quietly.

"Was it bad?" Jack asked.

Martha was saved from responding when they heard a scream.

They both ran into the room and found the Doctor clawing at his arms and legs.

"What are you doing?" Martha gasped.

"I can feel it! I can still feel their hands on my skin!" He screamed as clawed at his skin leaving angry red marks on his pale skin.

"Don't do that, you are hurting yourself." Martha said as her and Jack held his hands so he won't scratch himself anymore.

"I can still feel it." He sobbed as he tried to get his hands back.

"Doctor you are going to hurt yourself." Martha said as she pulled him into her arms and tried to calm him down.

"Martha help me." He pleaded.

"We will." Martha murmured and she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead.

"M-make it s-stop!" He cried.

"Sh-sh-sh." Martha cooed softly.

"They are never going to touch you again." Martha told him.

"Thank you for being here." He whispered softly.

"Anything for you." Martha whispered back and she held him close.

**A/N: Did you like it? I hope so… The next chapter will have him talking a little more about the rapes and maybe even Martha seeing the full extent of his torture. Was the Doctor in character or was he even more OOC? Oh and a rape kit will not work on him because the bastereds that did this to him were aliens… A rape kit is for collecting evidence and finding out who raped the victim… not much use aye? We will have more of the scientific stuff in the next chapter. Please review. **


End file.
